


Things left behind

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Cinco pasos.





	Things left behind

**Author's Note:**

> por una vez quería cambiar el canon @ nintendo contratadme q lo hago mucho mejor q vosotros

* * *

_i. _Aún recuerdo a Steven llevándome de la mano por aquel pasillo oscuro para registrarme como Campeona. La forma fugaz de besarme en la mejilla y darme la enhorabuena con la voz más triste y tierna que jamás he escuchado. Mi amor por él rebosando por todos mis poros sin poder -ni querer- hacer nada por detenerlo.

_i__i_. El mar está frío. Steven me mira desde la arena y yo le saludo con los pies metidos en el agua. Le grito que venga a acompañarme, y a regañadientes, se arremanga el bajo de los pantalones y se acerca lentamente al agua. Cuando está a mi lado, me giro a mirarle, me pongo de puntillas y le robo un beso. Aquella noche hicimos el amor.

_iii_. Apoyada en su pecho desnudo y con nuestras piernas enredadas, Steven me dice que está pensando en marcharse. Me incorporo a mirarle, incrédula, y evita mi mirada. Que ya nada lo retiene en Hoenn, me dice. Hay un mundo fuera ahí esperándole y él quiere conocerlo, como un pájaro asombrado por la inmensidad del cielo azul.

_i__v. _“¿Lo tienes todo?”, me pregunta Steven. No nos vamos a llevar mucho para este viaje, con una bolsa cada uno nos basta. En el momento en el que crucemos el umbral ya no seremos Campeones, simplemente seremos nosotros mismos terriblemente enamorados. Desde hoy íbamos a hacer las cosas bien. Guardo la nota y la dejo encima de la mesa, sonriendo mientras me apresuro a reunirme con Steven. Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y sé que todo está bien.

_v. _“_Para quien lea esta carta…_

_Hemos decidido lanzarnos a la aventura y comenzar de cero mientras viajamos. No creemos que volvamos a casa en bastante tiempo. Por eso debemos pedirte un favor. Quisiéramos que cojas las Poké Balls que están en la mesa. Dentro de cada una hay un Beldum y un Treecko, nuestros Pokémon favoritos. Contamos contigo. Esperamos que nuestros caminos se crucen algún día. _

_ Steven y May.”_


End file.
